Love In Letters Of War
by MissBMarie
Summary: This is a story about love, that crossed the boundaries of Age and of Destiny, during the 1960’s in the Vietnam War, where Earth is much more different than we remember it. What kind of change are Vegeta and Serena, two very different people starting? L
1. Prologue: EARTH

This story was inspired from the Dixie Chick's song "Travelin' Solider'. It's an alternate universe in way. Hopefully, You'll enjoy!

This is a story about love, that crossed the boundaries of Age and of Destiny, during the 1960's in the Vietnam War, where Earth is much more different than we remember it. What kind of change are Vegeta and Serena, two very different people starting? Love in Letters of War.

September 28th, 1962. Fall was setting in a little earlier than normal this year. The green leaves were already a brilliant golden shade, with some tints of red, orange, and yellow. The trees stood tall in Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan, though it was now called Neo Tokyo, which stood with an alliance with Neo America, Neo China, and the other large number of countries that followed the new "Neo" code.

Earth was a birthplace for brilliant creatures, and a harvest for those that are ever more-so. Humans ruled this land of the 7 seas. Earth still had the normal animals roaming it. People still domesticated cats, birds, dogs, hamsters, etc, and a few with the occasional goat. The water at this time was clear, like crystal, so everyone enjoyed it, and the land flourished with life that was as green as green could get.

But now, the world was also flooded with those not of human, animals, or floral kind. Not long ago, what humans considered "Extraterrestrials", began to introduce themselves to our people.

They came from all different parts of the galaxy. Some were almost the same as us, such as Nameks, Sanjion, Sayian-jin, Ko-jie, and Abidawin. But others, where extremely different, like the Gyreu, Kodokuin, Tenou, and Meaks.

Their abilities are far beyond ours. Some in strength, like the The Sayian-jin. Others in Technology, like the Abidawin. In truth, humans are helpless when at the mercy of these aliens. However, there is one factor that makes Earth and unbeatable force. The Sailor Senshi were there to protect when the first signs of extraterrestrials. The Nega Force and Queen Beryl, appeared.

Because of their efforts, they inspired the Earth to push itself to be better.

This inspirited came just in time, because in this new era of peril, the Sailor Senshi (for a reason not disclosed to the public) are unable to assist.

This was the Vietnam War, a battle that would change the universe. If it had just been between humans, it would have been different, but when the humans with the cruel intensions received the help of extraterrestrial forces, the real war began.

And who was the bad guy? That was the real question. Politicians debated this day after day - the whole communist thing and all that. For most, it seemed as though the entire thing was shrouded in secrets.

The magnitude of this war over whelmed any city that it hit. Very slowly, it was conquering the globe.

Earth was now the real center of the universe. It was famous to all, and required protection. Many willingly offered their help.

On Earth, Extraterrestrials were as common as humans were. The planet was a harvest of all different races and cultures now. At a WTEC, Welcome To Earth Center, Extraterrestrials could become a part of society. They'd receive a certificate of "Earth Entrance", which was sort of like a Birthday. They could live with humans and like humans, and still practice their own cultures and religious, as long as it was legal.

While there were millions that participated in this pivotal moment in time, this story is about one more in particular.

"Mail Call!" The general called as he entered the Sayian Men's sleeping quarters. Everyone began running up to the man, eager for mail from family.

"Lettuceodo." He began to hand out mail, "Radditz, Asparagusta, Vegeta…Vegeta….Vegeta!?" The general called, "Where is he?"

"I'm right here." An annoyed voice said, as he pushed through the group of men, all adorned in their trousers.

"You got mail." He said, grinning slightly, and handing Vegeta the small disk. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. He never got any mail. When he was 8 years old, his father left him in the care of Freeza, who currently had him in an outer space training session. Vegeta took the disk over to his computer, and slipped the round shiny tool into the drive.

Freeza appeared on screen, eyes narrowed with irritation.

"You're being reassigned." he blurted out. Vegeta huffed to himself. About time really. This training session was nothing to him - a free ride really. "Pack your bags boy," he said, "You're headed to Vietnam, along with Radditz and Nappa," he paused, "Oh and, Happy 18th Birthday."

For whatever reason, it was obvious Freeza wasn't to please about this. No doubt it'd been a request of his Father's. King Vegeta often sent his son out on missions in his place, to repay a debt or anything else that he really didn't want to do.

This new task was one that Vegeta was hopping he wouldn't have to get.

Never-the-less, Vegeta and his two new team-mates packed up and hopped in a ship headed for Earth. On the way, Vegeta listened intently to his comrades.

"I suppose I'll write my mother and father on occasion." Radditz huffed, staring out into space, Nappa at his side. "I mean, they'll wanna know how I am and all." Radditz elbowed the bulky Saiyan, a smirk gracing his lips. "And you?" Nappa rolled his eyes at the young man,

"I'll be writing Lettucianna everyday." he said, referring to his newly wed wife.

Vegeta huffed at all this.

When the three travelers arrived at the WTEC, they filled out all the forms, and took all the necessary tests, but it would be two days before they would be leaving this place that everyone called Juuban, to go to the battle at Vietnam. And that is where our Story Begins…..

Next Time:

Introducing, Red Ribbon. Warriors have been protecting Neo Tokyo and the rest of the world for many months now, however, they are rendered useless in this time of need. Still, one girl may leave a mark on it after all.

Next Time: Brief Meetings. Answering a bleeding heart

Senshi Games:

Number One!:

"Mail Call!" The general called as he entered the Sayian Men's sleeping quarters. Everyone began running up to the man, eager for mail from family.

"Lettuceodo." He began to hand out mail, "Radditz, Asparagusta, Cabagido, Brocollia, Peasa, Cornili-Cob, Cornili-Can, Zukiniko, Tomado..."

Number Two!:

"Vegeta!?" The general called, "Where is he?"

"I'm right here." An annoyed voice said, as he pushed through the group of men, all adorned in their trousers.

"You've got mail." He said, grinning slightly, and handing Vegeta the small disk. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. He never got any mail. When he was 8 years old, his father left him in the care of Freeza, who currently had him in an outer space training session.

"You've Got Mail!" The general repeated, handing another man his mail. "You've got mail!" He said yet again, handing Nappa his mail. The general paused for a moment, "Good-Bye!" He said it a robotic tune, then slowly left the room, walking backward.

Number Three!:

"You got mail." He said, grinning slightly, and handing Vegeta the small disk. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. He never got any mail. When he was 8 years old, his father left him in the care of Freeza, who currently had him in an outer space training session.

Tears began to prick at Vegeta eyes, before they overflowed like a river

"Daddy!!" He called out, reaching for the air, the longing for his family flooding his system. "Why couldn't you love me? WHY!?"…

Vegeta's Lesson:

An Act Only Works On An Audience


	2. Chapter One: Breif Meetings

Well, here's the First chapter, where the real story begins.

Hope you Enjoy!!!

Previously:

Earth is now a harvest for human and un-human alike. It is engulfed in the Vietnam War, and The Neo force is calling in Vegeta to serve in their army to fight against their opponents

And now, Our Story Begins…

Brief Meetings

Sunlight flooded through the trees, and down the cement streets of the Juuban District. The streets were full of people looking for Saturday bargains on a Friday. Families were out spending time together, and friends and couples were meeting to have fun on this beautiful fall weekend. It was 4 o clock in the afternoon, and school was let-out, but Serena Tsukino had chosen to stay after school.

"Here you go Serena." Miss Should said, handing Serena a slip. "Your instrument will be arriving in a couple days." She said, "Hopefully, this will bring up your grade some Miss. Tsukino." Serena smiled softly and nodded,

"Yes ma'am." she said, then began to run out of the room, "Thank you!" She called, hurrying down into the halls. She ran straight through town, from the noisy, busy, and industrial side, to the quiet, calm, neighborhood end, close to wear she lived.

Serena Tsukino was a fourteen-year-old girl, just beginning her 9th grade year of school. Though she was young, she had acquired a job at a docile coffee and diner, called 'Kame'. The diner was in the country, only five blocks from her house. As far as her friends were concerned, Serena lived in the poor district, though her home was, in fact, beautiful. Serena considered herself wealthier though, because she lived closer to the park.

Serena only had a job because her mother had insisted that she'd needed some more responsibility in her life, and so had Luna. Luna was her pet cat, and guardian. This kitty wasn't normal though; she could talk, and provided transforming and communication tools for her, and the other Sailor Senshi.

Many months ago, Serena had been pegged as the Sailor Senshi of the moon. Her best friends were the other sailor Senshi, and were there to protect her, because she was also Princess Serenity, the last remaining royal bloodline to Lunaria. After the threat of Queen Beryl had been put at ease, Ann and Alan had come to take energy from Earth. Serena and the Senshi saved earth twice from an eminent evil.

Serena had also come across a man who, when fight with the Sailor Senshi, was known as Tuxedo Kamen, but to her was Darien Chiba. On the moon kingdom, he was known as Prince Endymion, the man she was destined to love. He was her boyfriend, and with a little hope, maybe her future husband. The thought made Serena's heart flutter.

She giggled widely, hearts in her eyes as she daydreamed. With the thought of him in her mind, she began to head home, knowing he'd pick her up right after work, so she'd better get home early if she wanted to make sure she was going to look good all night.

As Serena walked in, she hurried into the kitchen to make some tea for herself and her family.

She placed the tea on the table, then sat on her knees in front of the TV to watch the 5 o clock news.

However, as the news report started, Serena's mind drifted. She already knew all that they were going to say.

Earth was falling into chaos. And though no one say it, Serena, and Sailor Pluto, a Senshi that only Serena had been introduced to, knew Earth's fate. Neo Crystal Tokyo's rise seemed to be arriving sooner than expected. Earth was slowly being destroyed from the inside out, as a result of all the new technology and from the war.

The war was the big issue though, because the Senshi were forbidden to assist. Why? Because they weren't fighting evil. There were innocent people on both ends, and it wasn't the senshi's right to get mixed up in this political affair.

However, they did manage to make a small difference. Just a few months ago, they assisted in safely bringing a ship of Namekians down the Earth.

As soon as the report had started, it ended.

"And that is the conclusion of today's report. Its 5:45, thank you for tuning into Neo Tok-"

"5:45?" Serena leapt up from her seat, eyes wide, "Oh my god! I'm gonna be so late!" Serena ran up to the bathroom, quickly changing from her school uniform to her working outfit, and then running out of the house, headed for her 100-yard dash to work.

She ran into the diner just the clock rang 6 o clock.

"I made it!" She declared as she ran in and hopped over the counter, hurrying toward the back to snatch her nametag.

She was a waitress, in a little red and white-stripped dress. It had puffy white shoulder pads, and though the neck of the dress only buttoned to just above her breasts, she wore a white turtleneck under it. She was also adorned in white knee socks, and black Mary Janes, and with a red ribbon, wrapped around one of her two ondago's.

"You're lucky." A voice called. Her boss entered from the kitchen, carrying many plates of food in his hands, and setting them down for the waitresses to serve. "One more late and I'm going to have to cut your pay Serena." he said. Serena smiled. Her boss was the sweetest guy. The only reason for that rule was because of his hot-tempered wife, who really owned this diner. Serena admired her boss. He was strong, very carefree, and very loving. He'd have to be in order to put up with that woman.

"All right Goku, thanks for the warning." she said with smile. Goku grinned, his already messy hair becoming messier as he nodded his head with approval, and then went back into the kitchen. Serena sighed, then picked up her note-pad, and began to take down the orders. As the day continued, and two hours passed, Serena found herself in deep turmoil.

Loud. Earth was so loud to the Saiyan's ears. Vegeta covered them, but it did no good. Not but two days ago, Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz got themselves registered on Earth. Funny, that Vegeta was really born on the same day he was registered here.

They weren't due to head out to Vietnam until tomorrow, so the boys were enjoying themselves tonight, though that seemed sort of pointless.

"Damnit!" Radditz cursed, as he just avoided being hit by a boy on the hover-board. This place was so crowded it practically suffocated the a man. Vegeta groaned in annoyance, then began to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nappa huffed, crossing his arms angrily at his prince.

"To the bus stop." Vegeta said in a flat tone. Nappa raised a brow,

"But we don't need to be there until tomorrow morning." He mused, a questioning tone in his voice. Vegeta said nothing, but disappeared into the large crowd. By some means, he did find his way to the bus stop. It was in a very docile part of the town, on a dirt road no less. With no other plans, planted himself on a bench, and prepared to wait.

Serena's hands were shaking as she wrote down an order, which this man had changed for the thousandth time.

"Is that all?" she asked impatiently. He smiled up at her, and nodded. Serena gave him the best smile she could, even though it was obviously fake. She gave the order to the kitchen, then sighed with exasperation,

"Hey Sere, ya wanna take a break?" Goku asked, a silly grin on his face. Serena smiled gratefully. Not to many people in this diner could put up with someone like him. Serena ordered herself a glass of water, and then sat down at the counter, lifting up her foot to massage it.

But as she opened her mouth to wrap her lips around the straw, the bells on the door rang.

Serena slumped in her chair as a tall man, with green skin, and in a strange gi sat next to her.

Piccolo simply laughed.

He was a strange man; a Namek, and he was the only one, besides the Senshi, who knew about her Senshi secret. This was because two months ago, Serena was attacked by some low-life Sanjions from Jonon. They were extraterrestrials with dark blue hair, and though they had human forms. Just when she was about to transform, one of them snatched her locket. Serena was left helpless. However, just as they first began to remove her clothing, someone came to her rescue, and it wasn't Tuxedo Kamen.

It was Piccolo. He fought the seven men down, and retrieved her locket. The moment that he lifted Serena to hopefully comfort the shaken girl, one man came back for more, and shot at Piccolo with an illegal weapon for across the galaxy. Serena saw him, and in the blink of an eye, pushed them both out of the way. In that moment, still in Piccolo's arms, Serena transformed.

Sailor Moon and Piccolo fought side by side, and defended each other from the deadly weapon, and won. Serena explained to Piccolo who she was, and how it had came to be. Piccolo vowed protection over her.

So, every day since, Piccolo came into the dinner, for simply, one, and only one, glass of no ice, crystal-clear, water; in a tall glass. Which was just what Serena's beverage was at the moment.

"Why thank you Serena." Piccolo said, taking the drink, and gulping it down before her eyes. "It was nice of you to have it prepared for me before I even arrived." Serena's face fell, and with an irritated sigh, ordered herself another glass. After some idle chitchat, Serena was ready to tell a joke she'd prepared all day for.

"Ya know, my teacher says I'm gonna fail if I don't get more credits this year." She began, in sort of a dull voice,

"That so?" Piccolo said, not really interested.

"So I've taken up an instrument." She said. Piccolo furrowed his brow.

"You? Play an instrument?" he mocked, "And what will you play?" he asked. Serena giggled, and stood up, leaning in close to him, staring eye to eye.

"The piccolo!" She announced, raising her hand into the air with a loud cheer. Piccolo fell out of his chair, literally. Serena giggled widely as he crawled back up, a snicker on his face. "Ah, Why so sour Piccolo?" Serena asked, poking the green man's cheek. He rolled his eyes, placing his elbow on the counter, and resting his face in the palm of his hand.

He offered out an irritated sigh, shaking his head with dismay.

"Alright Serena, break over." One of the grumpier waitresses said, taking a seat, "My turn." she continued, then began to rub her feet from their agony. Serena couldn't help but smile and oblige.

Though Vegeta's first intension was to wait for the bus until tomorrow, his stomach wasn't liking the idea. Not only that, sitting here gave him too much time to reflect on a life so mislead.

Out of pure desperation, Vegeta stood up, and headed into a cafe across the street. He needed to try and get these thoughts out of his mind. As he walked inside, he totally forgot about his uniform. It was a Japanese soldier's uniform. Compared to the Sayian-jin uniforms, it was very inferior.

Whispers went through the room as he sat in a couple's booth, alone.

Truth be told, it didn't matter if he died in Vietnam. There was no one, no family or friends that cared if he came back of not.

Heh, his _life_ was inferior.

He felt more alone now than he ever had.

On the other side of the room, all the waitresses were avoiding serving the very built and dangerous looking army-man. All accept one.

"What can I Getchya?" She was no taller than he was, dressed in her little uniform, with white ribbon wrapped around one of her ondago's. Her hair framed around her face, and her long, golden pigtails followed just seconds behind her every move and sway. That smile was endless, and the twinkle in her eyes would make any star jealous. For just a moment, her beauty captured him, but then, he shook it off.

"No..." Serena raised a brow, and leaned down,

"Pardon me Solider, I didn't hear ya." She said. He cautiously looked up at her. She leaned in so close to him. Why? Wasn't she afraid of him? The need for human contact was overwhelming him. The need to be cared for was beginning to control him.

"Do me a favor?" He asked. He felt stupid the moment he let the words pass his lips. What was going on with him? Where was his edge? What ignited this weakness inside of him?

At first, Serena thought he was joking, but the look in his stone cold eyes said otherwise.

_Two days, past eighteen_

_ He was waiting for a bus in his army greens_

_ He sat down in a booth at a cafe there_

_ And gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

Next Time: What favor is Vegeta asking of Serena, and will Serena oblige? Fate sends us in different directions, but we don't always know where these directions will lead.

Even if I Die... Caring for another leads down dangerous paths

Senshi Games!

Number One!:

Loud. Earth was so loud to the Saiyans ears. Vegeta covered them, but it did no good. Not but two days ago, Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz got themselves registered on Earth. Funny, that Vegeta was really born on the same day he was registered here.

They weren't due to head out to Vietnam until tomorrow, so the boys were enjoying themselves tonight, though that seemed sort of pointless…

"Look out!" Nappa screamed out of the blue. But it was too late. Radditz never saw it coming when he was hit by girl on a Power-Puff Hover-board….

Tears began to stream down Nappa's face.

"Ah, Man…" Vegeta cringed, walking up behind Nappa on his knees in tears. "Hey man," he said, "We can always get another straight shooter…."

"I can shoot." A guy said, coming up to greet the boys.

"Great, you're in." Nappa announced.

Number Two!:

Two months ago Serena was attacked by some low-life Sanjionas. Just when she was about to transform, one of them snatched her locket. Serena was left helpless. However, just as they began to remove her clothing someone came to her rescue, and it wasn't Tuxedo Kamen.

It was Piccolo. He fought the seven men down, and retrieved her locket. The moment that he lifted Serena to hopefully comfort the shaken girl…their eyes met.

"Your…very beautiful…" Piccolo mused, then dramatically flipped his cape, and lifting the girl, Princess-style.

"Thank you." Serena said with a blush, "For…ya know, saving me." Piccolo smiled charmingly.

"Anything, for an angel…" And with that, they're lips were drawn to each other.

After a moment, they parted. Piccolo cleared his throat,

"So c-ya 'round?"

"Yea sure."

Number Three!:

Two months ago Serena was attacked by some low-life Sanjionas. Just when she was about to transform, one of them snatched her locket. Serena was left helpless. However, just as they began to remove her clothing someone came to her rescue, and it wasn't Tuxedo Kamen.

It was Piccolo. He fought the seven men down, and saved her.

_ 2 years later _

"Look Mommy!" A little blue-haired child with crossed eyes and a lisp called to Serena, "The thstars are thstaring at usth!" He called, running around, then falling over.

"So Serena…" Piccolo mused, "You sure nothing happened that day?" Serena growled,

"Just shut up will ya?!"

Serena's Lesson:

Without Suffering There Is No Compassion


	3. Chapter Two: Even If I Die

Welp, here's the next chappy. Sorry it took so long. I've been neglecting this story specifically because I didn't get too many reviews, but I really like the idea, so I'm just gonna keep trying!

Previously: Vegeta is longing for something he's never had and doesn't understand. Serena, a chipper girl doing her best to make it in school, hold up a job, and save the world, happens to come across this lonely solider.

Even If I Die

Vegeta bit down sharply on his tongue. How could he even think such pitiful things? He'd gone so long stuck in that ship with those barbaric and crazy men that he was beginning to take on some of their weakling traits!

"I'm sorry, never mind, I don't need anything." Serena furrowed her brow, and placed both hands on her hips.

"Well, you don't come into a diner and just don't want anything at all!" she exclaimed, "Now, you order something or-"

"Or you'll just throw me out right?" He bit, a drip of sarcasm in his voice, is if she could.

"No, I will if you go on taking to my waitresses like that." Vegeta looked up at the man that couldn't have been any older than him.

"It's alright Goku," Serena interrupted, "Actually," She snapped, "If you don't order something I'll be ordering it for you, and you'll like, buddy." She placed her hand on her hip smiling sweetly, "Okay?" she inquired. He huffed at her.

Serena smiled, "Okay! One Beef on Rye with Arangapus on the side, and ketchup!" She announced. Everyone in the restaurant began to giggle lightly. Vegeta didn't like the sound of that.

"Buddy, you have NO idea what you've gotten yourself into." A man said, turning in his seat to laugh. Vegeta snarled, but before he could response, Serena placed the questionable dish before him.

"This," she began, "Is a Serena Special." She said. "It's delicious!" She smiled brightly, and a few giggles sparkled up again. Vegeta looked down at the pile of muck she was calling food. It didn't really have a smell, so that was no help to him.

Cautiously, Vegeta picked up a fork. He felt as though everyone was watching him. Serena was still standing there, smiling, and waiting. With an annoyed grunt, Vegeta scooped some up and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed quietly, paused, and then swallowed.

"Not too bad." He said, and then shoved some more into his mouth.

"What?" one of the older waitresses shouted, "You actually like it?" Vegeta didn't answer, as the woman already knew and was throwing her own personal fit about it. As the woman blabbed on, Serena sat down across from him.

"So you really like it?" She asked. He nodded in response. She giggled, "Well this is a first, no one besides me and my little brother can eat that much arangapus." She said.

"What's Arangapus?" Vegeta asked. Serena only smiled, and walked away, filling other people's orders.

Not ten minutes had passed, and Vegeta had filled himself with three full meals of whatever it was the waitress was serving him. He wondered what they were going to do when they discovered he didn't have any money.

His thoughts trailed though, as a family of five walked in. One stood out to him, considering he was wearing a Japanese uniform as well. He seemed to be only 25 or so. He had a little girl at his side, and two parents who were sitting down with him, and an old man followed.

A Family.

Those thoughts made Vegeta sick. Why was this bothering him so? What was it exactly that made him feel this way? Vegeta gripped his glass in his hand as he tried, but failed, to ignore their sounds of happiness. Why in the name of God was he so damn jealous?

Vegeta gripped the glass until it broke in his hand. The glass cut though his fingers. The water made the trickles of blood run over the table. This only made the other waitresses fear him more. They backed away, as Vegeta had expected. He pulled out a hanky, ready to pull out the glass and wrap his hand up, but a small, soft hand snatched his, and the other firmly gripped his wrist.

"Well how'd you manage that?" Serena murmured staring at the glass as if it was the glass's fault, "Oh Well, we better clean it up!" She snapped, attempting to pull Vegeta to his feet.

He didn't budge. Serena frowned, "Well come on!" she said. Vegeta didn't say anything, just got up and followed her to the backroom.

There, over the sink, Serena carefully extracted each and every piece of glass, cleaned, medicated and wrapped the wound. Or at least she did the best she could. Throughout her little mission to make sure his hand would heal properly, Serena was blabbing about the food he ate, how it came about, and what not. Vegeta hadn't heard a word. He'd completely tuned her out as he listen to the people around. Goku blabbing on and on about his son, the waitresses talking about their grandbabies and their men at war.

He was feeling sick again.

"Hey, ya in there?" Serena's voice snapped him to attention. He only grunted in response. Serena paid no heed.

"So, where are you headed?" She asked innocently,

"Vietnam." He said, not bothering to put any care in the sentence. Serena's gasp intensified the shock he knew she was feeling.

"But you're so young!" She exclaimed. Vegeta shrugged mindlessly.

He wanted to kill these people for putting him through such torment. All of them, each and every one. They were all so happy; so carefree. They didn't care about the people without all the things they indulge in; people like him. Oh how they took it for granted.

His blood began to boil, and he instinctively began to flex his muscles and fist his hands into a deadly grip.

"Stop it!" the loud squeal reached his ears, and he snapped out of his thoughts. Serena was on her knees next to his chair, squirming and cowering. Her eyes stared up at him pleadingly. Vegeta was puzzled. He looked down at the hand she had been tending too. Blood was dripping through the cloth from all the pressure he put on it, but that wasn't what surprised him.

He stared at his hand as if it weren't his as he took note that it was gripping Serena's soft little hand so tightly, it could easily break. He didn't release. His grip eased though, to a bare touch. What surprised him though was that she didn't jerk away. She stood again, and re-bandaged him, tears in her eyes. He began to wonder how long she had been screaming at him.

These emotions had him very worked up, and very distraught. There was no one that could ever give him that attention, that affection. That love.

"Now what about that favor?" Serena asked, again bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"What?" He murmured. Serena smiled, standing up straight, and staring down at him.

"That favor. You wanted a favor of me?" she asked. Vegeta looked away. This girl was so willing, so eager to help him. By her unsteady sigh; he knew she was displeased with the fact that he wouldn't look at her.

Again, Serena squatted down to his level. "White." She said. Vegeta pause for a moment, hesitant to look up at her. He cast a nervous glance, and then whispered.

"What?" Serena giggled, propping her elbows on his knees, and cupped her face in her palms.

"White. It's my favorite color. What's yours?" she asked. Vegeta queered an eyebrow. What kind of stupid question was that? Did humans normally fixate their lives on such meaningless things?

"I don't have one." He stated. Serena frowned, bringing one arm down to rest over his legs, and leaned the weight of her head on the other hand.

"Well." She began, "How about music? What kind of music do you like?" she asked. Vegeta didn't answer. He didn't listen to music. He never had the time to indulge in any kind. "Okay." She said, "So, who do you have back home? Any brothers and sisters?" she asked.

Vegeta could have swung around and smacked her. That was one thing he defiantly didn't want to talk about.

"I have a little brother back home. He's a real pain in the butt. All he can ever seem to do is nag me and irritate me." She mused. No reaction.

Deep in Vegeta's thoughts, he wondered how she could say such things. A brother. He didn't have anything like that. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a younger being looking up to you, and wanting to be like you? Someone you could teach things to, because you've already learned it all in their minds?

"How about you're parents?" Serena inquired. "What about them?"

"There's no one! Alright?!" Vegeta snapped, springing to his feet, and glaring angrily down at the girl. She'd fallen backward, and was almost cowered on the floor. She wasn't scared though, but disappointed. He ran a hand through his ebony hair, and growled to himself.

This just wasn't fair. His disposition was getting him upset and out of character. He began to leave, but as his hand reached for the door, Serena's tiny one roughly snatched his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped, trying to pull away. He brought his arm above his head, but her grip was so tight it only pulled her with it. She tripped, easily loosing her balance as she fell against Vegeta.

He tried to pull away, but lost his footing. They fell over onto the floor behind the door. Vegeta was sprawled out, with one hand keeping him propped up, and Serena had caught one hand on the ground, and other had slipped over his shoulder. She quickly propped herself up with both hands, as did he.

Vegeta was the first to regain his composer, and was forced to wait as Serena adjusted. He watched her as she fumbled between the wall and the counter to move and untwine their legs. Eventually, she was rested comfortable on all fours, her knees bent between his legs, and arms propping her up next to his. She looked up at him, laughter in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled. Vegeta must have been the only one to notice how close not only their bodies were, but how easy it would be for him to claim her lips right there. "You okay?" She asked, looking up at him. Vegeta didn't answer. He gulped, very visibly. "Sir?" she inquired again.

"Vegeta…" he managed to blurt.

"What?" She cringed her nose, blinking a few times in confusion. He cleared his throat, looking down again.

"My name's Vegeta." He repeated. He didn't have to look to feel the warmth of Serena's smile. But he wanted to. Her little face looked up at him with shimmering eyes and a wide smile. Her bangs framed and tickled her creamy skin. His breath caught.

"Serena?" Vegeta's head abruptly shot up, and his eyes clashing with a pair of stunned ebony eyes. Serena looked behind her shoulder, and giggled.

"Goku!" She squealed. "I had another clumsy moment!" She laughed. Goku's brows raised, and he nodded his head, briefly licking his lips.

"Well, as much as I, and I'm sure many of male cooks back there, enjoy the view," he began, lightly tapping her rear end with his toe, "I think it'd be wise to fix that before we get condemned for using young women to attract costumers." He said with a wink. Serena smiled, sitting on her knees and straightening her skirt.

"Right…" she mused. Vegeta sat up as far as he could, Serena still having him pretty much pinned.

Serena blushed brightly. Vegeta looked down, utterly embarrassed at the ridiculous situation.

As Serena got up, Vegeta watched her carefully. No one in the entire universe had ever brought him to this train of thought. It excited Vegeta, but scared him to death.

As he stood again, he waited for Serena to turn back around.

"You okay?" Serena asked again. Vegeta nodded solemnly. Serena smiled, "I'm sorry for upsetting you…and for tripping you…." She added, obviously feeling pretty embarrassed. She then held out her hand to shake,

"I'm Serena Tsukino." She said. Vegeta paused for a moment, and then accepted the gesture.

"Are you still up for the favor?" he asked, quite hesitantly. Serena was taken aback for a moment, but then smiled with glee, and nodded.

"I'm kind of…down, today." He managed, "Umm." He didn't know how to put this. How could he ask this kind of question? He asked in the only way he could, "Listen to me…" He paused, "For awhile. Like, talk, I mean. I-"

"I'm off soon." Serena stopped him. "I'll order you another 'Serena special' while you wait." He sighed with relief once she was out of view, and then returned to his seat to wait patiently.

_Ø He's a little shy so she gave him a smile_

_Ø So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_Ø And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low_

_Ø She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

Next Time: Vegeta confides in Serena, and is again, asking favors of her. How will the things Vegeta says affect Serena, and possible, change her entire life?

To Be With You Tomorrow Fate shows no mercy for those in love

Senshi Games:

Number One!:

Deep in Vegeta's thoughts, he wondered how she could say such things. A brother. He didn't have anything like that. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a younger being looking up to you, and wanting to be like you? Someone you could teach things to, because you've already learned it all in their minds?

"How about you're parents?" Serena inquired. "What about them?"

"There's no one! Alr-ah-ah-ACHOU!" Vegeta began to rub his nose and stifle, tears forming in his eyes, "damn it, this stress is making me vulnerable to colds…." L

Number Two!:

"How about you're parents?" Serena inquired. "What about them?"

"There's no one! Alright?!" Vegeta looked away, then pain obvious in his eyes.

"Hey," Serena began, "I Understand. It's hard sometimes…coarse I wouldn't have to worry about that! I've always had a great family and tons of people that love me! That's right! My mom, dad, brother, the Senshi, Darien. I've got them all!" Vegeta wouldn't look at her,

"Would you please leave?" Serena sighed,

"Hey, I'm sorry…but you don't' have to take it out on me…"

Vegeta's Lesson: Life isn't measured by the amounts breath you take, but the moments that take you're breath away


	4. Chapter Three: To Be With You Tomorrow

Well, I still haven't been doing so hot with this story, but I would feel bad if I abandoned it, so I suppose I'll try and give this another shot.

Previously: Our heroine seems to be the only one that isn't afraid of the prince, who is soon to go to war. And after a heated dispute; Serena has agreed to talk to man. How will the things Vegeta says affect Serena, and possible, change her entire life?

To Be With You Tomorrow

The air was warm and fresh as Serena and Vegeta stepped out of the diner. No one had even noticed that Vegeta never paid for his 4 meals - which he had to admit he was thankful for. Serena looped her coat over her arms, and began walking down the street. Vegeta was silent next to her as he stared straight ahead, eyes blank.

"So then I said: I'm going to play the Piccolo!" Serena beamed. She had been telling him about the little joke she'd made with her friend earlier that day, but obviously, he wasn't listening, "Hey you." She said, tipping her head to the side to catch his gaze. He glanced at her for a moment as they walked fully past the diner, and sighed,

"What?" he managed. He hadn't realized she was even talking. His pride held him back from apologizing, as much as he fought it.

"It's alright I _guess_." Serena said, eyes raised to the sky before looking at him with a wide smile, "Besides, I think _I'm_ the one who's suppose to be listening." She said with a tiny laugh. Vegeta frowned a bit more,

"I don't mind it." He said quietly, eyes cast to the ground, "I like it," He managed, then completed his sentence, realizing she didn't know what he was talking about, "You talking I mean. I like the sound of your voice." The words had just slipped off his tongue; he hadn't even realized them until he noticed the bright blush on her cheeks. "I-I mean, well…" he stammered, hands raised almost defensively as he searched for something-_anything_ to change his words.

But he didn't have time to even find those words. Serena had spotted something which immediately put her on high alert. She looked around frantically - eyes no longer fixated on the familiar oncoming car - then practically tackled Vegeta, pushing him backward. He yelped as they fell over some bushes.

"What are you-" He began, but Serena placed a firm hand over his mouth as the car passed them slowly, and pulled into the diner. Serena sighed heavily.

"That was close." Serena mused to herself. A muffled voice brought her back to reality though, and she took her hand away from his lips. At first he attempted to stand, but he eyes widened when he realized he couldn't. She was directly on top of him! He bit down on his inner lip, gulping.

For the second time today, there they were, legs entwined as they scrambled up from the ground. Serena pushed herself, trying to get up, but she slipped, once again falling against him. The impact pushed him to the ground once more.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked, finally freeing one leg. That helped her loosen the other and she pushed herself up slightly, hovering over him, "Vegeta?" she called. He looked up at her with an accusing glare. She blushed, looking away, "Sorry." She murmured again. Vegeta sat up, which forced her too as well. And there she was, straddled at his waist as he sat legs bent, propped up by both arms.

They were quiet; uncomfortably quiet. Serena's face was beat red, though no blushed reached Vegeta cheeks. After many moments, Vegeta regained himself, letting go a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"You are the most….**awkward** person I've ever met." he blurted. "Who in God's name manages this, twice?" Serena blinked, obviously in shock, "What?" he hollered,

"This is the most you've talked all day," she said. Vegeta pursed his lips together and then let out a sigh,

"Well…" he began, trying to salvage his dignity, "Who was that?" he asked, looking away. Serena blinked for a moment, then gasped,

"Oh, in the car," She blurted - though it was more so to remind _herself_ of whom he spoke of. "My boy-um-" she paused, looking down at the ground as he stared at her intently, knowing what she was going to say: Boyfriend.

Serena bit down on her lip for a moment. Why didn't she want to tell him? Her mind was screaming insanities at her, and eventually she pushed the thoughts aside, "My boyfriend." She finished, "He was supposed to pick me up." Vegeta nodded at her answer,

"I suppose you should get going then?" he asked, completely naturally. Serena blinked, then laughed - somewhat loudly,

"Don't be silly!" She insisted, getting up finally, which allowed him to stand, "Come on!" She said, taking his hand, "I said we could talk, didn't I?" And with that, she dragged him back through the bushes, cutting through yards and eventually back onto the streets. At first, he had hesitated, but the moment her hand looped into his, he was taken.

"You're strange." He blurted once they'd made it to the sidewalks. Serena had forgotten her hand was still resting in his soft grasp, though unconsciously, she enjoyed it. She huffed at his remark,

"What's that suppose to mean?" she snapped, a tiny bit of hurt in her eyes as the two blue orbs stared up at him accusingly. He frowned a bit, biting his inner cheek,

"It's not a bad thing." He said, stopping, and his voice lowered to almost a soft whisper, "I like it." Serena stopped as well, blinking for a moment as blush tinted her cheeks. It was then they took notice to the situation of their hands. Serena blushed brightly, her eyes darting around nervously. Vegeta swallowed hard, inhaling deeply. Even in the hued light of the moon, Serena caught the faint tint of pink on his cheeks as his eyes began to dart around. She couldn't help but smile,

"Let's go then." She said, pulling him along softly. He followed, they're hands still entwined.

As they walked, hand-in-hand, Vegeta could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Serena was talking on and on, mainly because her heart was beating so loudly as well. He knew for he could hear it.

The warm breezes met them, cooling their blush-heated faces. Serena had led them deeper through the docile city, and eventually, down the hill to the lake and across the pier - where they sat now, feet dangling over the edge.

They had been silent for a long time. Serena had been contemplating something. Unconsciously, her hand released his.

He looked down her as she pulled her hand away. He frowned slightly, but then, she leaned in comfortably on his arm. His eyes went wide and he darted his gaze out to the water.

His mind reeling with panic, and for a moment, Serena almost pulled away - until his hand softly grazed her waist, and then rested comfortable around her. Slowly - very slowly - he began to be at ease again.

Serena was mentally kicking herself with every moment that passed. What was she thinking? She had a boyfriend!

But, her heart felt so light. Her stomach fluttered in a way it never had before. She didn't want to admit it, but she never felt this way around Darien. It was horrible. She'd known Vegeta for what? 2 hours?

Suddenly, her thoughts escaped her. Vegeta's head rested softly on hers, as his cheek nuzzled into her hair. She could feel his warm steady breath moving her bangs.

"Vegeta" She whispered softly. He stirred, leaning back up and looking at her. She blushed. She hadn't meant to say his name. It just came so freely so her lips. She gazed up at him, those ebony eyes so dark and empty. They held such a protective barrier around them. Serena sighed softly, that wondrous glint in her eyes falling into a frown. What was wrong with her? All of a sudden it felt like Darien just wasn't even part of her; like he was past tense. Did she even love him? How could she possibly tell when her heart beat so fast for Vegeta. This was preposterous!

"Something the matter" He asked in that firm tone. Serena drew back slightly, and then stood, moving completely out of his grasp. She stared down at him, and could only frown more. Those eyes of his were so unreadable. They held no emotion what-so-ever. It was as if they were dead to the world!

She must have been loosing her mind. In her head, she was screaming to keep thinking about Darien but something kept saying: why? She was destined to love Darien, wasn't she?

Vegeta still gazed up at her. She bit down on her lip.

It was so obvious he wasn't of this world. That skin of his - the deep, rich tone. The moon gleamed off his high cheekbones, gracing them to add even more mystery to his eyes. To be perfectly honest, he was breathtaking. He looked strange in that human uniform. It wasn't fit for him. Serena cast her glance to the ground.

And here was little old Serena. In her mind, she snapped at herself. She was lowering her own self-esteem because of a guy! She was judging herself by beauty. If you truly care for someone-it's not about that - right? But maybe that wasn't what was really going on here. Maybe she just wanted him to look at her like she looked at him. Was that so wrong?

No, it wasn't: but simply straying on these thoughts was wrong. She had Darien. Again Serena's gaze landed upon him. What were those cold eyes thinking? The moonlight shinned in the depth of his eyes, giving her a glance at her own reflection. Her hair was a mess!

"Serena?" That raspy voice brought her back to the real world. With a long sigh, she sat back down again, eyes cast to the moon.

"Are you afraid?" She asked. She heard him grunt next to her, and surprisingly, he was glaring out into the water,

"Oh course I'm not." He snapped, his hands fisted tightly. He looked up to glare at her. She had a look at disapproval on her face.

"Yea right" She mused.

"I'm not!" He bellowed as loud as his lungs would allow. For a moment, Serena drew back. He put a foot up, and let a hand rest on the deck so he could push himself up. Serena sighed heavily. This guy was so touchy! She placed a hand on his in hopes of calming him, but he snarled violently. She cowered for a moment as he reached over to remove her hand, but with a deep breath, she entwined her hand with that one.

He looked at her with wide eyes, anger still written on his face. Vegeta began to gnaw fiercely on his inner lip, and then quickly bolted his head to the side, eyes gazing at the dark waters.

"Let go." He murmured, "I'm warning you." But Serena didn't budge in the slightest.

"So you're not afraid of dying." Serena concluded, still frowning, blue eyes gazing at his face accusingly, "Then tell me why is it I'm here?" She demanded. His eyes widened for a moment before he fell deadly silent. Serena sighed, visibly frustrated. Finally she released his suppressed hand-but the moment she did, he gripped it softly. He scooted a little closer to her, folding his hands in his lap. Serena watched him skeptically for a moment, quiet angry at how rude he was. But as he looked dejectedly down at the water, her heart melted. _Something_ was bothering him. Something was getting to him, deep inside. She leaned gingerly against his arm, feeling his muscles relax, and he held her waist once more.

"I'm not afraid of dying." Vegeta said quietly, now a little more at ease with her soul-searching eyes not being able to look at him. "Just that no one will care when I'm dead." He didn't falter in his words. Serena didn't understand. One: she simply didn't know how that felt. And Two: How on Earth did he remain so calm about it?

"I care." She said. She, pulling away to look at him, but this time, his arm held her firmly. She almost smiled at this, her tummy turning flip-flops on her. She arched her neck to look up at him, but, he wouldn't smile.

Why wouldn't he smile? He just did _not _seem like a happy person. She felt him sigh, his warm breath light on her nose. She accepted the fact that he didn't seem to want to speak at the moment, and buried her cheek in his chest, nuzzling tenderly. His steady heart began to beat faster. Serena almost giggled at this.

Vegeta's eyes fell half-lidded as he rested his head on hers. The water swooshed beneath them, just barely missing Vegeta's boots. The air was so fresh and cool. Her hand was warm against his and their fingers entwined playfully for awhile until her touch became very tender. His breaths were steady, despite his thundering heart.

He gazed down at her head of blonde, which tumbled around them and off the pier. Finally, he closed his eyes. This gave him the opportunity to take in her scent. Her clothes where covered in the smell of the restaurant's different foods, which she no-doubtfully spilled on herself many times.

Her scent of her hair reminded him of something from his own planet, which now seize to exist. She smelt like wildflowers. It lifted his heart.

Something was clutching at his insides, up through his stomach and in his chest. It heated his cheeks, but as he visibly held her closer to him, he wasn't about to let go of the feeling.

Serena gasped though when she felt something furry touch her, and she pulled away. Vegeta was taken aback for a moment as a rush of cold air washed over him. He shuttered.

Serena's eyes darted around until they landed on the furry little thing. It was a tail, growing right off Vegeta's tailbone! Her eyes went wide with glee as she reached out to touch it, holding it carefully in her grasp. Vegeta inhaled sharply at first, not even realizing he'd let his tail out in the open like that. His upper body turned swiftly to watch her and make sure she didn't squeeze too hard.

"It's so cute!" She squealed, holding the soft fur to her cheek as she pet it softly. She grinned, looking up at Vegeta. He didn't smile, but allowed a sort of lop-sided grin to grace his lips as he cast a glance to the dark waters. Serena simply continued to fondle the tail gracefully with her nonchalant giggles.

Vegeta soon began to feel was he feared would happen. There was a stirring inside his throat, and he stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed. Serena perked up, reaching a hand out to his shoulder,

"You okay?" she asked softly. He nodded vigorously, still looking away. Serena sighed sadly at his coldness to her as she resumed petting his tail. But as soon as she did she noticed him inhale sharply. Serena frowned, "Vegeta, really, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning closer.

But then she noticed something. He was purring! Serena blinked for a moment as he looked up with shameful eyes and cheeks tinted red. Her eyes went wide with wonder before she giggled.

"That's so cute!" she cooed. Vegeta's opened his mouth to speak, but it only came on it stammers as she cuddled up against him, tail in hand. Her other hand circled to his back as she sighed contently. Vegeta panicked. He was liking this way too much for his own good.

He tried pulling away, but instincts held him back. Now more than ever he wanted to ask of her what pried at his soul. He looked down at her wearily.

"Serena." He blurted, a little louder than he meant to. Serena looked up at him with a smile and question in her eyes. His was obviously uncomfortable, which almost made her pull away, but he quickly spit out the words he'd been trying to say. "Could I write you while I'm at 'Nam??" he asked although his voice still louder than necessary. Serena noticed this, but kept it to herself.

Vegeta's heart was beating fast again, and his breath was unsteady. "I mean," He slurred, "I don't have anyone else to write to. And you, well-". What was it that he couldn't spit out? He buckled his arms at his side, eyes rolled to the sky as he began to gnaw on his lip once more. Serena's soft giggle only made him even tenser, despite her obvious approval,

"I'd love that." She said honestly. She laughed again, rising to her feet. He soon followed as she spoke, "Only if you do something for me though." She said. Vegeta stared at her with those empty eyes; face unreadable, just like before. He released a small breath, then nodded slightly,

"What is it?" He asked. Serena's smile had grown weary and now was completely gone as she gazed at his boots for a moment. He heard her exhale as she advanced forward, and then looked up at him. In her eyes he saw his own reflection. He saw the sky behind him and the twinkling stars that struggled to match the twinkle in her eyes, but to no avail. Her eyes harbored secrets upon secrets, and a world he was foreign to.

"Promise me," She said, her hands reaching out to take hold of his uniform. He gulped at this, almost backing away, but stopped himself, "Promise me you'll come back alive." Serena didn't wait for an answer as she buried his face in his chest.

For a moment, Vegeta was lost in thought. The idea that she wanted him to come back alive was positively thrilling. To be completely truthful, the only people who would really notice Vegeta's absence if he were to die would be Nappa, Radditz and Freeza. Not that they'd mourn the loss.

She had in fact told him that she cared - but did she really? She'd only known him for a matter of hours, and didn't know really a thing about him at that. How could she possibly be _really_ concerned?

For a moment, he felt silly for almost placing his heart in the hands of a girl he met but hours ago. People were bitter and indifferent. They were selfish and vile. But Serena wasn't one of them. She was set apart from the rest, simply because of those welcoming eyes.

His senses soon caught up with him and he pushed her away roughly, holding her by the shoulders away from him at arms-length. Had he lost his mind? His pride? He'd lived his entire life in the solitude of himself and his ambitions, and all of a sudden he was planning to simply throw all of that away?

He felt like he was throwing his life away for a war that wasn't even his own - one that had no winners, only losers. He was being forced to fight for something he didn't believe in, at all! So if he was throwing his life away, well hell why not throw everything else out the window too!? Why not-

"Vegeta?" Serena chimed in a subtle whisper. Vegeta's clutch on her shoulders loosened as he glanced up at her. Her soul-searching eyes fixated on him, and he froze.

That barrier Vegeta held gazed back at her as she sighed with dismay. She swore that maybe if she just reached out and touched him, that it would break, and he'd let her see the real him. How was it this isolated, selfish, arrogant brut of a man struck her interest so? Why was it aggravating her? Why was she so convinced that he was simply calling to her?

For the first time in her life, Serena wished she was being rash and reckless. Over the past few months, she'd gained control over those impulses. But now, it was all caving in on her. She didn't want to be thinking about Darien right now. Yes, the fates said they were destined, but that just did _not_ explain this feeling Vegeta was rousing inside her. "Please forgive me." Serena said.

Vegeta blinked, ready to display a bewildered expression. But it was as if he'd kept his eyes closed a few moments too long though, for before he knew it, those soft hands entwined around his neck as her lips met his.

The moment before her sudden display of affection, he felt her warm breath over his lips. She closed her eyes, and those long lashes tickled her velvety skin. Was he imaging this? This was shameful of him to be manifesting such things! But if it was just a figment of his imagination, why did it feel so real? And why was his chest so tight and his stomach doing flip flops? His heart was beating so fast.

It was real, it had to be real! It had to be...it had to be….real…

Seconds before her lips left his he released an unsteady sigh. His eyes closed as his arms wove around her, framing her body to his as his lips begged for the depths of hers.

And she responded, oh thank the gods she did. His thumb softly grazed her cheek as he cupped her jaw in his palm. Was this purely will Vegeta was acting on? Impulse; a drive or desire. Did he desire her?

He did. He sincerely did.

Her arms laced around his neck, fingers entwined within his hair as he held her steady against him. She hadn't even noticed she wasn't touching the ground anymore - for her mind was lost in an abyss, and her heart was engulfed in this emotion that Vegeta had, by some means, managed to make course through her entire body.

And what of Darien?; something cooed in her mind.

Darien? Darien who?

Whoever this Darien her mind was attempting to remind her of just didn't matter. Right now, in this moment, all there was - was Vegeta.

_Ø So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_Ø He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_Ø I got no one to send a letter to_

_Ø Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

Next time: Serena has to find a way to explain herself to Vegeta before he leaves, and hopefully, make him understand how she's feeling. But what of Darien? What will he think of this? And who knew Goku could kick booty?

In Dire Need When trapped by emotions there is little one can do

Serena's lesson: There's an important difference between giving up and letting go


End file.
